118th Arctic "Huskies" Corps
The 118th Arctic Corps, not to be mistaken with the 118th Close Combat Corps, and oftentimes referred to as "Huskies" was a unit that served the Grand Army of the Republic during the galactic-wide conflict known as the Clone Wars. The unit served as a predominant artic special forces unit during the war, formed to ensure that artic terrain wouldn't hinder the Republic's war efforts. The unit was led by Marshal Commander CC-1108 Husky, and his second in command Senior Commander Lycan. Troopers within the 118th wore armor with similar patterns to those of the Coruscant Guard, though sporting black, white, and gray coloring. Troopers would often time paint animal-like features onto their armor. Many troopers were also seen to have blue visors. Description The 118th Arctic Corps was a military division of clone troopers, along with a small number of volunteers. They were under the command of Marshal Commander CC-1108 Husky and Senior Commander CC-6575 Lycan. They were also led by multiple staff officers such as Colonel Inferno, and Captain Frostbite. The corps consisted of multiple sub-units, which each often having its own specialization. Among the standard infantry of the 118th, the corps sported varients that included sharp shooters, scouts, demolitions and ordinance experts, marines, and flame troopers. Midnight Company also housed clone commandos, and units in Frozen Den Company were trained military police. History Unit Composition Blizzard Company: The chief reconnaissance company in the 118th, Blizzard Company was often sent out in scouting parties over the targeted planet to relay feedback to their superior officers, which in turn went to Commander Lycan or Marshal Commander Husky. Frostbite Company: The best marksmen in the 118th, they were personally led by the Marshal Commander and dealt with long-range assault and defensive tasks. Frostbite sharpshooters were often deployed in packs of five snipers each and were usually called in if the mission required base defending or sniper support. Midnight Company: The most elite special operations command unit that the 118th Arctic Huskies had to offer, they were deployed to deal with elite enemy units like commando droids and hostile Force users. They were trained in Vibro Blade and long range combat. Avalanche Company: The demolitions company within the 118th, sent out to destroy hostile armored vehicles, bases, caves, and fortifications. These Huskies were often strictly used to create an entrance for the rest of the units in the legion and were sometimes provided overwatch support by members of Frostbite Company. Frozen Den Company: The 118th's military police. The Frozen Den Company M.P received batons or riot staffs in their equipment, and they were all charged with the tasks of settling group disputes, correcting prisoners or acting in defense of their assigned bases. Each member wore the standard 118th armor combined with a Coruscant Guard red strip running along the top of their helmet. When assigned to defend bases, they were armed with T-21b heavy rifles. Frozen Den Company operated under the high command of Marshal Commander Husky. Glacier Company: A naval company, these 118th wore standard arctic husky armor with a distinctive airborne helmet. Their's was to pilot land, air and space vehicles and perform personnel, vehicle and supply drop-offs for the rest of the legion. They garnered respect from all of their fellow troopers within the 118th. Each member received top training from the Marshal Commander and they were lead by Captain Cryo. Snowball Company: The Standard Infantry of the 118th. These highly trained 'Snow Troopers' were often given DC-15S during the Clone Wars and switched to E-11 during the rise of the Empire. These troopers were recruited into other companies if they were deemed fit enough. Thaw Company: Flametrooper specialists who wore Old Republic-style helmets atop of their 118th armor, Thaw Company utilised a number of flamethrowers and flame-based weaponry to burn away enemy droids, soldiers, vehicles, obstacles, and fortifications. Personnel Roster Private CT-#### "Frosted" Den Company Private CT-#### "Doom" Den Company Sergeant CT-#### "Pawz" Den Company Lieutenant CL-#### "Ice Sabre" Company Captain CT-#### "Cryo" Company Captain CT-#### "Luna" Company Captain CT-#### "Frostbite" Company Major CT-#### "Snowpuff" Company Private CT-9150 “Seeker” Company Executive Commander CC-#### "Lycan" Marshal Commander CC-1108 "Husky" Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:118th Arctic Huskies Corps Category:Corps